world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faiths
Arachne (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 182) Arachnes are priestesses of Lolth who have risen to the pinnacle of drow society, worshiping Lolth only for the power she grants. Auspician (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 184) Auspicians, who manipulate luck as if it were the strings of a worn mandolin, give credence to their claims Doomguide (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 186) Doomguides belong to an elite order of spellcasting warriors in service to the Judge of the Damned Dreadmaster (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 188) Dreadmasters seek to rule absolutely, preferably through terror and domination Dweomerkeeper (Complete Divine variant, p. None) Dweomerkeepers are Mystra's shepherds, safeguarding the Weave against threats to its integrity. Requirements Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 8 ranks , Spellcraft 8 ranks Feats: Any item creation feat and any metamagic feat. Spells: Ability to cast arcane and divine spells. Domain: Magic. Special: The candidate must have created at least one magic item, whether of a permanent nature or not. Hit die d6 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dweomerkeepers gain no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new level of dweomerkeeper is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which she belonged before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of turning or rebuking undead, metamagic or item creation feats, and so on). The level of dweomerkeeper is added to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then spells per day, spells known, and caster level are determined accordingly. If the character had more than one spellcasting class before she became a dweomerkeeper, the player must decide to which class to add each level of dweomerkeeper for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Mantle of Spells: At 1st level, a dweomerkeeper creates a personal mantle of arcane and/or divine spells. She chooses one arcane or divine spell that she can cast, and thereafter she can convert prepared spells of that spell's type (arcane or divine) into the chosen spell, so long as the level of the spell to be converted is equal to or greater than that of the chosen spell. This ability functions just like a good cleric's ability to spontaneously convert prepared spells into cure spells. At every odd-numbered dweomerkeeper level after 1st, the character chooses another spell to add to her mantle. Arcane Sight (Su): Upon attaining 2nd level, a dweomerkeeper can use arcane sight at will. This ability functions like the spell of the same name, except that its duration is concentration. Supernatural Spell (Su): At 4th level, the dweomerkeeper is so attuned to the fabric of magic that she can manifest spell effects with almost no effort whatsoever. Once per day as a standard action, she can use any one spell with a casting time of up to 1 standard action as a supernatural ability. The spell chosen must be one that is currently available to the dweomerkeeper (that is, one that she has prepared or that she knows and has a spell slot of the appropriate level available to cast), but she can decide at the moment of casting to use this ability. The spell functions as it normally would and is expended normally, but the dweomerkeeper does not require any components, does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and ignores the target's spell resistance, just as if she were using a supernatural ability instead of a spell. At every even-numbered level after the 4th, the dweomerkeeper gains one additional use of this ability per day. Cloak of Mysteries (Su): At 10th level, a dweomerkeeper is wrapped in a mantle of ever-flowing magic, and all metamagic feats that she currently knows or learns in the future become easier to use. The spell level increase for applying a metamagic feat to any spell drops by 1 (minimum +1 level, or +0 level if the feat already has a +0 level adjustment). For example, a quickened fireball uses a 6th-level slot (+3 levels) instead of the usual 7th-level slot (+4 levels), but a silent fireball still uses a 4th-level slot (+1 level). A spell affected by the Heighten Spell feat is unaffected by this ability. Advancement Class skills Elemental Archon (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 190) Elemental archons are servants of powerful, seemingly uncaring elemental forces who want to once and for all tip the balance in favor of their chosen element Forest Master (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 193) Guardians of the pristine wilderness and defenders of the ancient trees, forest masters are the living embodiments of sentient nature. Goldeye (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 194) Goldeyes are agents and promulgators of commercial intercourse, seeking to increase the wealth of their communities and realms by promoting the exchange of coins in trade. Heartwarder (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 196) Heartwarders are aesthetes and hedonists who actively seek out pleasure and beauty in all things and who nurture the creation of beautiful objects Horned Harbinger (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 197) The horned harbingers are agents of the fallen Lord of Bones Nightcloak (Complete Divine variant, p. None) Nightcloaks are the apple of Shar's eye — devoted to her vision, preserving her secrets, practicing her magic, as twisted and bitter as it is. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +3 Alignment: Any evil Skills: Bluff 2 ranks , Hide 4 ranks , Move Silently 2 ranks , Perform (any) 4 ranks Feats: Iron Will , Spell Focus (Enchantment, Illusion, or Necro.) Spells: Ability to cast 3rd-level divine spells. A cleric candidate must have access to the Evil domain. Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Nightcloaks gain no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new level of nightcloak is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which she belonged before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of turning or rebuking undead, metamagic or item creation feats, and so on). The level of nightcloak is added to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then spells per day, spells known, and caster level are determined accordingly. If the character had more than one spellcasting class before she became a nightcloak, the player must decide to which class to add each level of nightcloak for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Might of Darkness (Ex): At 1st level, a nightcloak casts any spell with the darkness descriptor at +2 caster level. Eyes of Night (Ex): When the nightcloak reaches 2nd level, her eyes become totally black, granting her darkvision to a 60-foot range. She can also see through magical darkness to a range of 10 feet with the same black-and-white vision that darkvision provides. The nightcloak also cannot be blinded by magical effects. Shadow Talk (Su): At 4th level, a nightcloak gains the ability to communicate mystically through the shadows of the mind. As a free action, she can whisper short messages to other worshipers of her patron deity, and each such creature within 500 feet hears the message as a whisper in its mind. Observers can also hear the words if they are close enough to hear the nightcloak's actual whispers (a DC 15 Listen check if the listener is within 10 feet of the nightcloak, +1 per 5 feet beyond that). Shadow talk is a sonic, language-dependent effect. True Lies (Sp): Beginning at 5th level, a nightcloak can reach into a creature's mind and modify its memories as if using the 4th-level bard spell modify memory (caster level equals nightcloak's character level; save DC 10 + 1/2 nightcloak's character level + nightcloak's Charisma modifier). This ability is usable once per day. Grace of the Dark (Ex): Beginning at 7th level, the nightcloak can use the power of her mind to protect herself. She adds her Intelligence bonus (if any) to all saving throws. Minions of Night (Sp): Once per week as a standard action, an 8th-level or higher nightcloak can summon one shadow per nightcloak level she possesses. The summoned shadows do her bidding for a number of rounds equal to her nightcloak level. Any shadows they create by draining Strength are likewise under the control of the nightcloak, but they vanish along with the originals when the duration of the effect expires. The nightcloak can verbally communicate with the shadows as if she knew their language or use her shadow talk ability to communicate with them. Voice of Ineffable Evil (Sp): At 10th level, a nightcloak can command a creature as though using the dominate monster spell (caster level equals nightcloak's character level). This ability is usable once per day and lasts for 24 hours unless ended earlier. Unlike most spell-like abilities, voice of ineffable evil has a verbal component. Advancement Class skills Ocular Adept (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 200) Ocular adepts have pledged their religious devotions to the alien entity known as the Great Mother, the deity matron of all beholders Silverstar (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 201) Silverstars are dedicated advocates of freedom and tolerance, wanderers on the path of truth, and absolute foes of Shar Stormlord (Complete Divine variant, p. 65) Stormlords often live as brigands, indulging their personal desires for wealth, food, luxury items, and wanton behavior as they crave random, spectacular acts of violence. Requirements Alignment: As for a cleric of Talos Feats: Endurance , Great Fortitude , Weapon Focus (any spear or javelin) Base Save Bonus: Fort +4. Spells: Able to cast 3rd-level divine spells. Patron: Talos. Special: The character must have been hit by a bolt of lightning, whether a natural bolt or one created by magic, and survived. Hit die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Stormlords gain no weapon or armor proficiencies. Spells per Day/Spells Known: At each stormlord level, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of turning or destroying undead, additional favored enemies, and so on). If the character had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a stormlord, the player must decide to which class to add each stormlord level for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Enhanced Javelins: Any javelin thrown by a stormlord counts as a +1 magic weapon. This bonus increases at 6th level to +2 and at 10th level to +3. Resistance to Electricity (Ex): As a stormlord gains levels in this prestige class, he becomes increasingly resistant to electrical energy, gaining resistance to electricity in the amount given on the table. At 9th level, a stormlord gains immunity to electricity. Shock Weapon (Su): Any spear or javelin used by a stormlord of 2nd level or higher is treated as a shock weapon (dealing an extra 1d6 points of electricity damage). The weapon loses this ability 1 round after leaving the hand of the stormlord. Storm Walk (Ex): Beginning at 3rd level, a stormlord (and his mount, if any) can walk or ride through storms (natural or magical) at his regular movement rate, completely unaffected by high winds (including gust of wind), pounding precipitation or waves, objects driven by the wind (which always seem to miss him), great claps of thunder, natural bolts of lightning, or any other natural symptom of Talos’s fury. Thundering Weapon (Su): For a stormlord of 5th level or higher, any spear or javelin he uses is treated as a thundering weapon (see page 225 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide). The weapon loses this ability 1 round after leaving the hand of the stormlord. This effect stacks with that of the stormlord’s shock weapon ability. Storm Ride (Sp): At 6th level, a stormlord gains the ability to fly during any storm as if using the fly spell. Adverse wind conditions do not affect him; for example, even hurricane-force winds cannot knock him down or blow him away when flying. Shocking Burst Weapon (Su): For a stormlord of 8th level or higher, any spear or javelin he uses is treated as a shocking burst weapon. The weapon loses this ability 1 round after leaving the hand of the stormlord. This effect stacks with that of the stormlord’s thundering weapon ability. Storm of Elemental Fury (Sp): At 10th level, a stormlord can summon a storm of great magnitude and power. Once per day, a stormlord can use storm of elemental fury as if he were a 17th-level cleric. Advancement Class skills Strifeleader (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 204) Strifeleaders are the chief instruments of the Dark Sun, charged with spreading the One True Way of Cyric through force and deception Sword Dancer (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 205) Sword dancers are expected to lead the drow migration and work to promote harmony between drow and surface-dwelling races Techsmith (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 206) Techsmiths are devoted to the development of new inventions and the progression of achievement in the name of the Wonderbringer Waveservant (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 209) Waveservants server the Bitch Queen as both tribute gatherers and enforcers Wearer of Purple (Dragons of Faerun variant, p. 67) Updated from Faiths and Pantheons Windwalker (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 212) Windwalkers learn to shape the winds with their hands and ride them to lands as yet unseen Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:Faiths & Pantheons Category:Classes Category:Faiths & Pantheons Classes